


Sra Graves

by Ohmygraves



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygraves/pseuds/Ohmygraves
Summary: Convocatoria para ser la señora Graves.





	1. Prólogo

Cuando Seraphina Picquery intenta buscar desesperadamente la mujer indicada para su mejor amigo Percival Graves, sabe de antemano que él se ha resignado por completo a una vida de soledad pero ella no le permitirá llevar tal vida por lo cual intenta recurrir a una medida extraordinaria encomendándose la tarea de buscar a la señora Graves, aún contra los deseos de su mejor amigo y en secreto emprende la convocatoria de “ Señora Graves ”.


	2. Convocatoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requisitos y aclaratorias.

La búsqueda para encontrar a la futura señora Graves, esta en tus manos pues usted puede ser la señora Graves, el concurso se dividirá en doce fases donde usted podría ser la afortunada al ser elegida por nuestros jueces y así tener una cita con nuestro distinguido director de seguridad mágica.

Requisitos;

• Tener una edad mínima entre los 25 - 35 años.

• Estado civil; ser soltera, divorciada ú en todo caso viuda y sin hijos.

• Presentar una aclaratoria sobre antecedentes o incidentes mágicos.

• No presentar ningún fetiche extraño bajó ninguna circunstancia ú obsesión.

• Presentar la ficha dentro de las instalaciones del congreso ubicado en el edificio Woolworth.

• No tener ningún tipo de conocimiento en el arte vudú.

Aclaratorias;

• Sólo podrá requisitar una vez la ficha otorgada.

• Estará prohibido el uso de pociones, amarres y encantamientos de amor.

• Si goza del atrevimiento de recurrir a los hechizos prohibidos, quedará vetada por completo del concurso.

• La complicidad estará más que prohibida.

• La convocatoria queda libre ante toda bruja sin importar su descendencia.

• Esta prohibido recurrir al vudú.

• Sólo habrá diez lugares y una ganadora.

• No se usarán nombres reales hasta la decisión final se revelara el nombre de la ganadora mientras tanto un número las identificara entre los diez lugares otorgados.

¡ Animate podrías ser tú la futura señora Graves !.


End file.
